Leah's Story
by CullenCrust555
Summary: Leah is the only one that doesn't have a happy ending at the end of Breaking Dawn. This is the story of how she takes control of her life and finds her happily ever after. A little crazier than most of these- R&R please! Title suggestions appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Rehearsal Dinner

Chapter One: The Rehearsal Dinner

I couldn't wait to get out of here. Every time we were here I felt sick to my stomach and it was more than just the smell that did it. It was the night of the rehearsal dinner and apparently Alice had tried to get us to mingle, because she put out placecards and she had me at a table without any other werewolves or anyone from La Pus for that matter. Oh, except for one of course- JACOB. Were they trying to drive me to insanity, cuz it was definitly working. I had to use all my focus to keep from phasing and it was incredibly difficult to tune out the happy chattering all around me.

The mini leech was sitting on Jacob's lap, though it was beyond me why she couldn't sit in her own seat like a normal little kid of her size and supposed age. It was hard to know how old to tell all the guests she was, because in the short span of time that they were staying here she had grown so much. Next to Jacob was Alice with Jasper at her side. She was chatting animatedly wiht one of Sue's relatives on the other side of Jasper. Probably something like my second cousins great aunt once removed. Seth and I had never met almost all the people Sue invited to the wedding. She was sitting with her husband, who was next to me. On my other side were some of my other distant relatives- teenagers. I tried not to look at them because they were fervently making out, which was, in my opinion both absoulutly disgusting and incredibly rude since they were at a rehearsal dinner.

As I surveyed the table I felt like gagging. Because every single one of them was wearing the same big giant hallmark card smile. Lately I've been seeing that smile everywhere. Everwhere I look, everyone is so wrapped up in themselves- or should I say in their... "significant other"- and smiling all the time like they're on crack or something. I was somewhat proud of myself that I could resist phasing at this level of anger, but I knew nobody here really cared.

Sue only cared about Charlie. It was just sick that they were getting married- now I would have vampire in-laws. Alice only cared about Jasper. He wasn't attacking anyone, so she was happy. Edward was fine as long as Bella was happy. Paul didn't care as long as whats-her-name-Jacobs-sister was happy. Jacob... I couldn't even bear to think about Jacob. I had to look down to avoid seeing his gorgeous face. His deep brown eyes, his glowing russet skin, and his deep, loud laugh piercing the air. Half of me hated him. We were perfect for each other- we used to be in exactly the same boat. We used to look out for each other. Though I know he had absolutley no idea- I happen to be extremely good at hiding my thoughts- it was almost inevitable that we would be together. That is, until he imprinted on this stupid baby. I allowed myself to skim over her face quickly, though I knew it was a bad idea, I was already lightly quaking. She was wearing the same little smug face, complete with big giant hallmark card smile. Everybody looooved her. In the brief moment I looked up at her I saw her reach up to touch Jacob's cheek. I still don't understand why she can't just talk.

But as I forced my thoughts away from her and allowed them to float back to Jacob, I knew that the other half of me...more than half of me was still madly, passionatly, and irreversably in love with him. Stronger than imprinting, because I actually loved him, it wasn't just some crazy instinct that made me love him. I had just barely moved on from Sam until fate threw Jacob at me. Now all I wanted was for Jacob to look at me the way he looks at Renesme. It shouldn't have been that much to ask- the only competition I had was a half-vampire half-human less than a year old.

Yet it did seem to be too much to ask. Every time he looked at me it was with frustration or revulsion and every once in a while pity. He didn't care about me- he didn't feel guilty for what he did to me. He just felt guilty that he didn't care about me. I knew I needed to move on, yet I couldn't. I couldn't let him go that easily. He looked at me just like anybody else did. Everybody here loathed me as much as I loathed them, except they tried to cover it, which just made me loathe them more.

Like I said before, I couldn't wait for the dinner to be over, but it wasn't just the dinner. As I continued to tune out the conversation around me I realized this was my life. This was all that was destined for me. I would always be Leah, the genetic dud, the whiny teenager, the cynic. Nobody- especially one particular somebody- would ever look at me like I was worth something. I would always be annoying, lonely, sulking Leah.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: yeah, I don't own any of the characters their all Stephanie Meyer's and I can't think of any creative way to say i

**DISCLAIMER:** **yeah, I don't own any of the characters their all Stephanie Meyer's and I can't think of any creative way to say it... I did have an origional thought once, but it died of lonliness. I would ALSO however like to thank "Newfoundland Novelist" whose story about Leah got me thinking about this... everyone better read "The Forgotten Character: Leah's Story" by this author. The beginning of this story is incredibly similar to the beginning of hers and the thing about Renesme in this chapter is her idea origionally. I would also like to thank the movie stick it which crazilly enough gave me some inspiration. For all of you that haven't seen it I'm ashamed cuz its pretty much the best movie of all time.**

**oh, and btw I had this idea to make all the chapter titles song titles but it ended up sounding really cheesy... currently my chapters are sadly title-less so if anybody has any ideas pleeeease help me out.**

Chapter Two

As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Renesme come up to where I was sitting- or maybe she was trying to sneak up on me. Either way, I was completley taken by surprise when I felt a light tug on the sleeve of my dress. Instinctivley, I looked up at Jacob who gave me an encouraging look for the first time in... forever. I looked down at the innocent expression on her ugly little face and wanted to rip her limb from limb but, for Jacob, I resisted.

"Excuse me." I said and got up out of my seat. I walked around to the front of my house, making sure no eyes were on me, and then headed for the forest. I was vaguely aware of Renesme trailing me and Jacob close behind her. When we reached the outskirts of the forest- just deep enough in that none of the humans (or werewolves in their human form) could see us. I whirled around towards Renesme.

"What do _you_ want?" I snapped, quivering again.

"I want to show you something," Renesme said, sweetly, holding up her hand.

"Hell, No!" I shouted. I wanted to smack her but, even though I couldn't see Jacob from where I was, I knew he would never let Renesme out of his sight. I felt something squirm in my stomach at that thought. "Why would I let you show me anything? Plus you can just talk like a normal person."

"It's really important, I have to show you." I only half registered those words though, because Jacob had entered the forest and was close by.

"Come on, Leah." Jacob said. "Why do you never let her show you anything? It's really kind of cool..."

"Its _reeeally _important..." Renesme began.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that important." I snapped. Then to Jacob I asked. "Did she show you?"

"Yeah... it wasn't anything bad, just stuff she noticed." I looked from his face to hers. This was all just so stupid, why did this even matter.

"Fine, whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

I crouched down so the little girl could reach my cheek. She lay her tiny, freezing little hand on my cheek and I could feel my vision clouding. Instead of the forest scene that used to be in front of me it was a mountain scene, the place where we encountered the Volturi just last summer. As the Volturi left, everybody celebrated, with big giant smiles. Bella hugged Edward, Alice hugged Jasper, Emmet hugged Rosalie, even Jacob phased back and held Renesme in his arms, celebrating. Everybody except for me, an ugly sour expression on my face as I eyed Jacob and all the other celebratory couples.

The scene blurred again and this time I saw one of the bonfires Jacob took Renesme too. Everybody's face was lit up by the firelight and filled with awe and happiness. In the circle of faces there was such an atmosphere of family. Except when they got to my face, and in the dim light of the fire the unshed tears that filled my eyes were clearly visible.

The scene blurred again and it was me at Sam and Emily's house shaking and looking furiously jealous. Then it was all of us at the Cullens as we so often are, everybody gathered around as Renesme read her first book with me in the corner eyeing them with a furious mixture of sadness and anger on my face. Then it was the sounds of me sobbing in the bathroom when I thought nobody could hear me (stupid vampire hearing.) The scene kept blurring and flicking to another miserable scene. I wish I could wake up from this nightmare.

Finally, the scene showed me at the rehearsal dinner today- looking down, never making eye contact. I was quivering lightly and I looked like I was about to blow. I could- or I guess Renesme could- feel the waves of anger I was emmitting. Then the scene was very different and I could feel it. There was no anger from anyone. I was sitting there happy as anyone, holding Renesme on my lap and fawning over her just like everyone else. At last, her hand left my cheek.

She could see at once that I ws livid. And I was livid, but anger wasn't the leading emotion I felt right now. The little bloodsucker didn't seem to grasp how incredibly hurt I was at these images. How hurt I had already been and how much more hurt I was now. How my heart literaly felt broken, ripped apart in many different places. How my insides were constantly aching.

She slowly took a step back which was probably smart, she could tell I was about to start yelling. But I couldn't find any words to yell. Nothing I could possibly say would be strong enough to express my feelings to this unsympathetic, immature baby. Or to anyone. I could feel myself swaying with rage and pain. I think somewhere I heard Jacob say, "Leah?" but his voice seemed distant. I wondered if Renesme was toutching my cheek again, because the scene in front of me was blurred and swimming in front of me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I could tell it was a werewolf from the temperature. This unfriendly hand seemed to break through the numbness and I could feel my legs again. A split second later I was deep into the forest as a wolf, running faster than I've ever run before. I had let Jacob win many times when racing him. I loved running fast, but it was always so nice to see the triumphant happiness on his face. The fact that I could love that made me so, so sick. I wouldn't be letting anyone win today. I pushed my leg to go faster and faster.

I wanted to keep running forever away from this place, but somewhere deep within me my subconcious had not lost all logic. Without thinking I returned to my house and phased back as I sprinted in through the door. I ran upstairs and threw all the clothes and money I had into a large, bulky suitcase and grabbed a big belt that used to be Harry's to tie it to my leg. In another second I was out the door, a wolf again, with the suitcase tied to my left paw.

Now I was running. I was leaving this misery behind me and starting fresh. I would keep running until the other wolves could no longer hear my thoughts. There was no way I would stop phasing until I had found what I was looking for- I needed to stay 19. The wind whooshed past me and my heart raced. I thought I might just run forever.

**sorry for the cheeziness. D pleeeease review. I will post again once I get three reviews...**


End file.
